Time and Time Again
by go deo
Summary: After the tragic loss of Donna's companionship, The Doctor meets another new face. Will this girl be able to fill the shoes of her red head predecessor? Or will the walls she has built put the pair in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**I: In order to gain, first we must lose**

Here he was again, alone and without a definitive direction. The Doctor pressed his back against the doors of the TARDIS and let his slim frame slide until he hit the floor. His thoughts fluttered after the fleeting image of his last companion. Donna had been a breed all of her own, simple and ordinary, but full of wit and charisma. All that was left now was the gentle surging of his breath, the squeal of converse, and the tink tink of the settling machine around him. Yes, he would miss her. Lifting himself from his slumped position, he threw his long coat over it's familiar banister, and took his place at the TARDIS' controls. Shutting his round brown eyes, he held his hands over the dashboard and reveled in the faint heat that wafted up from the buttons.

"Where to now?" he asked the silence. As if hearing a response only audible to him, The Doctor's hands twitched over the knobs and handles and sent his machine into its customary tizzy. There was a definite lurch, some shaking, plenty of rattling, and then a skillful landing. Opening his eyes for the first time since he began his blind journey, The Doctor looked at the motionless TARDIS door. Outside was something new and exciting. He could feel the pulse of the earth beneath his feet as he imagined the world before him. Donning his crooked smile that simply spelled out mischief he trotted to the door and emerged into the brightness of his new beginning. Holding an arm up to the sun, he blinked a few times, and absorbed his surroundings. At first he chuckled and thought his reappearance in London was an odd coincidence.

Then again, he eyed the TARDIS wearily, sometimes his ride did have a mind of its own. Maybe there was a reason he was back. He always did have a knack for leaving his business unfinished. Drawing in the cool morning air he balled up his fists and placed them inside his pant pockets. Everything happens for a reason he thought as his feet hit the sidewalk. If anything he would get a well deserved walk that would clear his head, and settle the rapid thump of both his hearts. It felt like hours before he reached a quaint bench and unceremoniously planted himself there. The birds fluttered about his head before landing at his feet. A dog loped across the grass in search of his ball. Somewhere out of sight children were laughing. A plane hummed above the clouds. Everything was right and good again.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at himself, what was he thinking? Like the TARDIS really kept him here for a reason, he knew technology better than that. It had probably just been a short when he blindly programmed his destination. Just as he hoisted himself up on his lanky legs, he heard an intriguing conversation.

"Don't be silly Lou, of course aliens and monsters don't exist."  
"What about all the stories! The Christmas star, the hospital on the moon? We read about those back home and-"  
"And it's all nonsense."

This conversation not only nibbled at The Doctor's attention because of its topic, but also the voices that held it. Clearly, these women were from America. From what he could glean from the bits and pieces he heard, it sounded like two of the girls denied any of the weird occurances that England had reported. When he turned around, he found a petite red head seated between the nonbelievers arguing her case.

"Why would they make something up like that?"  
"Bring in tourists?"  
"I don't know about you but words like, aliens, danger, and space, don't really make me go 'oh really? I should go there and experience that'" It seemed the fiery bite in her words was a universal red head trait.  
"All right, well honestly, it isn't possible. We've been here a few days now and everything is fine."

As if that was that, the brunettes shrugged their shoulders and cast their eyes down at the books in their laps. Flustered, the little rebel shot up from her spot in the grass and slammed her book shut.  
"Fine," she hissed.  
She stormed away, book in hand, but The Doctor didn't watch. Instead he kept his eyes on the other two. They exchanged looks, rolled their eyes, murmured something, then went back to studying. Let them live in their books. When he spotted the lone girl, he had no problem strolling along and taking a seat right beside her. The girl didn't move, she simply looked down in her lap and let her long locks cover her face. She probably thought he was one of her friends attempting to reconcile.

"I believe you." His voice was soft and warm, he didn't want to startle her.

She cocked her head to the side calmly, "Excuse me?"  
"Well, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. About aliens and things," he wiggled his fingers and made a goofy face as he spoke.  
"Ah, I see." She crossed her arms, "They put you up to this didn't they?" She leaned back on one hand, "Thanks guys, real funny," she said as she poked the air towards him.  
"No, really. I don't joke a lot...well that's not true, I do, but not about serious things. Unless serious things become too serious....then I like to lighten up the mood with a few good laughs." The look on her face was a mixture of confusion and utter shock.  
"Right then,"  
"But like I said, I believe you,"  
"Ok, you can give up the act," rolling onto her hip, she got to her feet, and began to walk away.  
"I was there." She stopped and turned around.  
"What?"  
"On the moon," he pointed to the drifting clouds above. Again, there was a look of skepticism, but he had obviously pricked her attention.  
"What was it like?"  
"The moon? Moon...ish? Like all the pictures! Gray, barren, rocks there were plenty of rocks. BUT, it most certainly is not cheese, although it may at times appear soft and creamy."  
"How did you breathe?"  
"Forcefield, the Jadoon set it up."  
"Jadoon?"  
"Rhinocerid humanoids,"  
"Come again?"  
"Rhino head, human body," The Doctor motioned with his hands as if this were like explaining how to tie shoes.  
"Right...So what did these Jadoon want?"  
"They were looking for an alien charged with murder."

By this time the young girl had crossed her arms and forced her jaw up. Her eyes darted towards her friends, a final check to see if they were really pulling her leg. She found them quiet and undisturbed by her absence. Looking back at The Doctor she spoke,  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Why not?"  
"There are hundreds of people at this park,  
"Yes but only one of them seem to believe in the supernatural." His voice was low now, and neither of them had noticed that the gap between them had grown very small. They stood toe to toe, looking deep into the others' eyes. It seemed that the girl was searching, trying desperately to find the lie in his inviting gaze. Everyone lied, no one was to be trusted, that was her motto. He, on the other hand, was looking for something different in her defiant blue orbs. A sly smile crept across his face as he found what he was looking for. Deep inside, he saw something, a fire smoldering in her soul. There was a thirst for knowledge and adventure that he knew would make her an excellent partner in justice. The intense staring contest went on for only a few moments before each took a small step back and let out a soft breath.

"So what if I do believe."  
The Doctor gave her a wicked grin before turning his back on her and walking in the direction he had come earlier. Confusion swarmed over her as she watched his lean figure stride away. Should she follow? Or was this mystery man simply toying with her? Tapping her foot impatiently as she wrestled her thoughts, she finally let out a huffy breath and jogged after him. Hearing the quickening steps behind him, The Doctor sped up and ran from his pursuer. Clearly irritated, the red head tucked her book against her chest and took off after his whipping coat tail. It felt like she had run miles to catch up with his long legged strides. She skidded to a halt, barely avoiding a rough collision with his skinny body. She bent over, hands on her knees, glaring at him.

"What....was...that....all...about?" she gasped. There was no answer, instead he responded by leaning back against his familiar blue box. The Doctor ran a hand through his wild mess of hair and panted triumphantly. His new acquaintance straightened up and eyed the TARDIS. She watched his eyes as they shifted to the doors then back to her. Taking the hint, she stepped up to the handle, looked at him and pressed against the wood. It was funny really, her reaction, she didn't scream, didn't question, didn't do the usual 'It's bigger on the inside? But that's not possible!' bit. Instead she crossed her arms and turned on her heel to face the door. She was met with The Doctor's smiling face as he leaned his shoulder against the door frame and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Care to visit the moon?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side. For the first time since they had met, she smiled.  
"Why not," she shrugged.  
Loping gracefully to the controls The Doctor rested his hands on the controls and got ready to send her into a whirlwind.  
"Wait! Wait...are we really going to the moon?" She had made her way to his side now, her finger tips touching the warm buttons timidly.  
"Unless you have somewhere else in mind. A certain time period perhaps? Another planet or galaxy? I can make it happen." With those five words the red head frowned and took a step away. All the innocence and excitment that filled her eyes had drained away and left them cold and hard. How many times had she heard that before? I can make it happen. It seemed her walls had rebuilt once more. "Do you not want to go?" he asked.

"No, I just, the moon's a bit boring..don't you think?"  
"The moon, boring? Tell me, how many aliens have you had fly you around in a time machine before, because this really doesn't seem like much of a first for you."  
"Aliens? You're just as human as I am," she snorted.  
"For the most part I am, only minus, the two hearts, ability to regenerate, oh and I'm 903 years old. You humans don't come close to looking this good."  
"Impressive," she nodded amiably. "You do look well for an old man." There it was again, her smile dared to surface. Pulling lever after lever, The Doctor straightened up and grinned.  
"So, where to?" he asked.  
"I want to see something....wild."

Grinning, The Doctor threw the TARDIS in gear and braced himself. Over the loud rattle he looked down at his four foot, eleven inch friend.  
"By the way, I'm The Doctor,"  
"Louis, but my friends call me Lou!" she exclaimed over a sudden rumble of the machinery.  
"Nice to meet you Lou!"  
They exchanged a final smile before he turned his attention to driving, and she watched intently.


	2. Chapter 2

**II: The world comes in all shapes and sizes**

"So, you're saying, one step out this door and it won't be earth,"  
"Right,"  
"You're completely insane," the red head muttered more to herself than him.  
The Doctor smirked as he moved up behind her and gently pressed the TARDIS doors open. Their first reaction was to shield their eyes from the searing light that poured inside. Blindly, he gave Lou a push and followed her small strides onto a wide expanse of fleshy green grass. Lou lowered her arm and blinked furiously against the pain. Everything was just so bright.  
"Where are we?" she whispered.  
"Lumina, the Latin word for light," he explained as he rocked on his heels.  
"Well they sure do have enough of that," she gasped.  
For a moment the girl seemed to forget her traveling companion, she simply left his side in order to satisfy her nibbling curiosity. Her fingers floated out at her sides, gently caressing the tips of long prairie grasses. The colors of this new world swarmed her senses making her dizzy and warm. Nothing seemed unnatural except for the exaggerated vibrancy around her. Before she knew it, Lou had stripped from her black half coat in order to escape the heat. As she soaked in the neon horizon before her, her eyes caught a jerky movement off to the side. The girl peeked curiously through the tall grass only to see a pair of wide eyes peering back.

"Namalia Sprite."  
"What?"  
"That's a Namalia Sprite,"  
"And that is?"  
The Doctor took a few long strides, hands in his pockets, and mouth open as he spoke.  
"The Namalia are a peaceful people, well there are a few exceptions to that statement. They are a very friendly tribe but they have been feuding with their neighbors for centuries,"  
"Neighbors?"  
"Trylons, yes. Both creatures are as old as time despite the way they continuously destroy one another." The Doctor smirked as he turned to look back at her. "Like I said, completely amiable, just not towards each other." He motioned to her to follow. As they pursued their onlooker, the Namalia took off into the safety of the trees. After venturing just a bit further onto the peak of a hill they were able to look down upon a rather primitive village. "There it is, home sweet home," he giggled.

Lou was taken aback not only by this civilization but by the ones who occupied it. There were animals roaming everywhere, and yet people also littered the dirt roads. Just as she was about to inquire after the relationship between man and beast she watched and extraordinary thing. A sleek cheetah prowled silently, and just as it neared a merchant's stand the wild cat morphed into a perfectly human person. Noticing Lou's hanging chin, The Doctor gently pushed it up with two fingers.  
"The Namalia are known for their shape shifting abilities. Around adolescence they take a permanent form, but throughout childhood they can be just about anything they'd like! Of course, the Namalia choose to be brighter and lighter colored. It's what separates them from Trylons. Many of the animals you'll find here are, cheetahs," he said motioning to the newly created man. "Lions, horses, eagles, griffins, grizzly bears, rabbits, mice, other small mammals, and so on."

"Can we, talk to them? I mean do they speak English?"  
"Of course! You can't live in a vast universe like this and not know how to speak at least two or three languages!"  
The Doctor touched her arm and pulled her down the hill in a few quick strides. The Namalia raised their heads cautiously as the wind brought the strangers' scent. However, upon seeing The Doctor twitters, roars, nickers, stomps, and all sorts of noises were heard. The two stopped just along the boarder of town. An eagle swooped down from the sky and landed at their feet gracefully. Within seconds the noble bird took the form of a tall muscular man.  
"It is nice to have you with us again Doctor." Without any effort or particular awkwardness the two men pressed their right palms together, brought their hands between them, and pressed chests. After their short embrace The Doctor looked at Lou,  
"That's how you say hello, clasp hands, then go chest to chest with your hands in the middle."

Lou looked at him wearily, then received the other man's gaze. She studied his hand as he held it up, waiting for her tiny hand to slide against his. Tentatively, she raised her hand and let it touch palm to palm with his. A sudden charge swarmed her hand and tickled the length of her arm. Lou began to feel woozy, and so she didn't resist leaning forward and sandwiching their hands between their bodies.  
"I am Jio, leader of the Namalia tribe. This is my wife, Reyna," he motioned to a woman behind him. She looked just as toned and perfectly sculpted as her husband. All the Namalian people had the bodies of statues, hard and stony. But, to touch them, was like leaning against a lovely pillow. Lou knew that now.

Still recovering from the liquid lava that flowed lazily through her veins, Lou gazed blurry eyed at all the staring faces. Reyna stepped forward, her long black hair flowing around her waist and whipping around the heads of her children. The young tots gripped her tattered deer skin skirt and hid behind their mother's dangling wisps of hair.

"Welcome," she greeted calmly.

"Please, let us show you around," Jio held out his hand and motioned to their quaint huts. It was obvious to Lou that The Doctor knew plenty of the residents. He shook hands, exchanged smiles, nodded here and there.

The tour was a brief one on account of there wasn't much land to cover. The huts were made of mud and straw, primitive things really. It suited them well though, they were a simple people. Lou liked the feeling of such a small community, everything seemed to work through one another. At one point in her excursion she was able to watch how the Namalia handcraft beautiful pots. Their fingers were flexible and nimble, they were able to reach spots other humans could not. When offered a chance to try, Lou clumsily sat down and pressed her fingers into the cold clay. Her first attempt ended in a splatter of Clay across her audience, the second attempt yielded a lopsided pot, but the third came out decent and stable.

Her masterpiece was nothing compared to the skilled works of the Namalia but it would certainly hold water. It felt like hours that she roamed the land trying new things and meeting new peoples or animals in some cases. Lou found herself so enticed by this New World she hardly realized The Doctor had long ago parted from her side. Off in the distance she spotted the TARDIS, so her fears of him leaving were soothed. As the sun began to descend behind the silver mountains she found her companion sitting, feet up, near a crawling stream.

"Doctor," he turned at the sound of his name.

"Hello there, enjoying your visit?"

"Yes of course! Why have you secluded yourself?" Lou sat on the rock opposite The Doctor.

"Well, I just, decided to keep a look out is all," he shrugged.

"A look out? Why?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together,

"Remember when I told you about the century long tribal wars?"

"Trylons versus Namalia, yeah. What about them?"

"It seems that the Trylons have been giving our friends here a bit of trouble, more than usual that is. This land isn't as safe as it once was…"

Lou fidgeted nervously as the wind tossed up leaves around her. She wrapped her arms around her body and watched as the green bushes tousled before her.

"What do you mean? More trouble than usual?"

"They just aren't following the rules,"

"There are rules in war?"

"Supposedly. Even back home there are certain moral codes to war, although granted they aren't always followed. The Namalia and Trylons as much as they hate each other do have a few guidelines for how they mercilessly kill each other. For starters, the wars are well spaced and never last more than a few days. That way life can return to normal and neither tribe is ever completely wiped out."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of fighting then? What do they gain by warring every few months?"

The Doctor shrugged, even he didn't have an answer to that.

"This is just what they do, it has been this way for centuries. I'm sure when their ancestors started this feud they had a reason. It could all just be for petty reasons, grizzlies don't like black bears or lions feel threatened by the Bengal tiger. Or, like every other war, it could be over who is right and who is wrong. Either way killing each other is a silly way of getting things done. My only guess as to why the Trylons have been advancing their methods are because Jio wants to end the fighting completely."

"Do the Namalia want to stop fighting?"

"Not all of them, they see it as tradition. To stop would be to forget what the generations before them stood for. But, Jio is a modern leader who sees the monotony of these tribal wars. His brother, Hrothger, just happens to be the leader of the Trylons. And well, it is safe to say they seem to have fallen from different trees. The Trylon leader has always envied his brother for his brains, good looks, and quite honestly his permanent animal."

Lou shifted on her rock so her chin rested in her hands.

"I thought they could choose their permanent animal, why didn't Hrothger just choose to be an eagle too?"

The Doctor smirked and peeked up from under his long bangs, "It's yet another secret of the Namalia. The Eagle is a sacred animal. There are few of them in this village because the bird actually chooses the person. In short, the eagle chose Jio over Hrothger. That leaves one very powerful brother and another very put out.

Lou nodded silently, her eyes fixed on The Doctors bouncing knee.

"So what are they going to do?"

Just as The Doctor opened his mouth, a long bellow was heard from the Namalia's town square horn. The signal to round up the troops.

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Sometimes the dawn isn't always bright**

Hundreds of Namalia crowded the town square. The children shifted shapes nervously as their grandparents clung to them. The young and elderly were sent far from the town into the thick wood just behind the village, and further behind the TARDIS. All able bodied women and men morphed gracefully into their respective animals and slid into their specially made armor. Meanwhile, The Doctor took hold of Lou's hand and brought her through the masses. They found Jio at the front of the herd barking out orders, issuing new strategies to his most trusted generals, and saying goodbye to his beloved children.

"Jio!" The Doctor trotted after the tribesman's large form. Jio turned at the sound of his name,

"I am very sorry to ruin your time here Doctor, but you must understand," he quickly began to apologize.

"I'm not here to chastise you, I just need to know if there is anything we can do to help."

"We?" Jio raised a brow and peeked around The Doctor's shoulder.

"Yes of course w-" The Doctor stopped as he turned around to see that he no longer had a hold of anything but the air. "Where is she?" he whispered aloud, his eyes wide with fear. Jio placed a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"The Namalia are a strong people I'm sure she will not be harmed,"

"You don't understand she isn't..she's only human. She has never seen or done anything..I've got to find her!" Without another word The Doctor ran off and lost himself in the body of people.

Somewhere within this writhing herd of animals and people was his new companion. He couldn't lose her, not like he had lost the others.

Little did he know, that despite the Namalia's amiable traits they believed very strongly in everyone's support in the war. While he had been running ahead of Lou, a group of Namalia gently snagged her and began to dress her for war. By the time they were finished they had coated her limbs in a thick leather, given her a primitive spear, and put her along side a horse named Selnom. The beautiful paint tilted his head and looked her over with inquisitive blue eyes.

"We hardly ever go into battle in our human form anymore," he stated plainly.

Lou shifted her eyes to meet his,

"Yeah, well this is the only form I got," she defended as she shifted uncomfortably under the leather's weight.

Selnom tossed his mane in anticipation,

"Well we're in the front line, so I hope you can keep up."

"Front line?"

"Yep, say, even if you start to fall behind you can always climb up here," he promised with a whinny.

"That's sounds like a great idea, I'll be in an even better position for the Trylons," she grumbled. "Oh where's The Doctor?" she huffed.

"The Doctor? Oi, you're his friend aren't you?" His ears perked up and his head shook, "You really shouldn't be up here!"

"You think?"

Before anything could be done the horn was blown and the Namalia began a steady march towards the valley below their homes. Lou hurried along side Selnom and tried to keep rhythm with his long strides.

"I should really get you out of here," he murmured worriedly. As the army descended the hill, Lou got her first peak at a Trylon. They were much darker in color. The horizon was filled with black, brown, grey, cold and bleak colors of war. Along with the advancing enemy came a chilly wind and the smell of smoke. "Stay close to me," Selnom breathed against her ear. The two opposing sides stopped and stared. It seemed a long wait until another horn was blown and the armies went head on.

Lou clung to Selnom, who purposely held back, until they were nestled in the back rows of their unit. The young red head held fast to his white mane in horror as she watched these two honorable races rip each other apart. Lions clashed with leopards, eagles with hawks, and hippos with rhinos. There wasn't a single animal not represented on the bloody field. Spears were thrown aimlessly into groups of wrestling Namalia and Trylon. A shrill screech was the only indicator that the spear had hit anyone.

"You've got to protect my flanks," Selnom shouted over the ripping and clashing. "I can watch the front."

"I'm not killing anyone!"

"It's either you or them! Or in this case me!"

"This isn't my war Selnom,"

"It is now!"

With that, the painted horse threw his head into an oncoming bear. Lifting his massive body, he thrust his hooves down hard into the back of the black bear's neck. Roaring in pain his enemy slashed out clawing anything in reach. Lou backed out of the way and watched as Selnom, a horse, strategically took out an animal that normally would have been able to kill an equine with ease.

Seeing the surprise on her face, Selnom couldn't help but grin.

"There is no animal on the field that has the upper hand. Each of us train all our lives so we can have an equal advantage on the battlefield."

Lou could only nod in astonishment as she admired the sleek muscles that unclenched under his smooth coat. She stroked his blood stained fur gently and just like before that same warmth flooded her body. The horse was eager to please, so he let her touch his warm skin as he kept watch. Every so often he would pull away from her in order to keep an approaching Trylon at bay, but in the end he would return.

Part of him was sad because he wanted to fight side by side with his brethren. But, deep in his heart he knew there was just as much bravery in defending someone as important as she in all this mess. It seemed that riding out the battle would be easy, with Selnom protecting her. It wasn't until they were faced with a very upset rhinoceros that Lou began to panic.

Selnom had to work swiftly to avoid his opponent's horn, and even harder to damage any part of his hard skin. He had to hit the soft spot, but at each swing the rhino was there to block. Lou watched from afar, her spear still in hand. Her eyes grew wide as she watched her friend be tossed up into the air and slammed into the ground.

"Lou!," she heard him neigh. She couldn't do it though, she couldn't take a life. He had put his life on the line for her though, so many times. Her head spun with confusion and fright as she watched the horn ready itself to be thrusted into Selnom's fleshy white and brown side.

For a moment she felt that she had stepped out of her body. She watched herself bring back the spear, lunge towards her companion's captor, and jab the pointed spear deep between the shoulder blades of her enemy. His squealing didn't stop her from pressing it deeper into his muscles until he backed off just enough to let Selnom heave his battered body to his feet.

Shaken, Lou backed away from the scene and stared as Selnom finished the job. Limping over, the horse lowered his head so his forehead rested against hers.

"Thank you," he whispered. His breath was warm and musty across her cheeks. He smelled of hay and molasses, sweet and salty. Lou shut her eyes and felt her body teeter then drop to the ground. Instead of hitting the hard earth though, she fell into a set of strong arms. They wrapped her body up tight and held them against a solid chest. Her feet left the ground, and the last thing she saw before the dizziness took over was The Doctors face scanning hers with concerned eyes.

When Lou finally woke, she found herself tucked into a straw bed with a small fire crackling beside her. As she cleared her eyes she spotted The Doctor sitting on the floor near her bed, his eyes searching hers.

"I'm sorry Lou," he murmured. "I should've..been more careful," he sighed. "I was just so excited to show you something new and exciting, I guess I forgot about the darker sides of the universe."

Lou sat up, her legs crossed, and looked at him. She couldn't find the words so instead she patted his shoulder. Noticing the blood on her hands, she quickly retracted them and rested them in her lap.

"Are they still fighting?"

"Yes,"

"Selnom?"

"No, he's outside, he insisted that he stay with you," The Doctor smiled slightly.

Lou stood up and headed for the door. The Doctor couldn't help but appreciate Lou's quiet demeanor. Here he had put her life in danger, almost killed her, and her curiosity caused her to push that aside and forget it even happened. Following her out the door, he leaned against the door frame as he watched Lou talk to Selnom. She stroked his mane lightly before wrapping her arms around his neck, no doubt thanking him.

"Now that she's all right," The Doctor whispered to himself. He looked out over the valley. Smoke rose from it into the dawn air, "What do I do about that…"


	4. Chapter 4

**IV: The greatest battles are fought with words**

Throughout the rest of the battle The Doctor paced between two baby trees. His mind pulsed with strategies and ideas. The hardest parts during his travels were the ones that didn't require any scientific explanation. His problem here did not involve physics or genetics, no, instead he was dealing with sibling rivalry. If only Hrothger could realize that Jio had no control over his animal. Maybe things would be different between them. As The Doctor was just about to give up he felt a small hand tentatively touch his back.

"It'll be all right Doctor." Turning around, he looked down at his freckled friend. Never had five words made him so at ease. There was just something about her attitude that made him feel positive that her words were true. Smirking slightly, he nodded and rested his arm around her shoulders.

"Indeed it will Lou. Indeed it will," he sighed.

"I only wish I could talk to Hrothger," Lou continued. "I understand what he's going through," she murmured.

"How's that?"

"Well, I don't know..maybe I just like to think I know." Just like that, Lou slipped out from under The Doctor's arm and sunk back into her solitude. At the same moment, Jio dropped from the sky and landed in one of the saplings.

"All is well Doctor, for now anyway." Then he was gone again, screeching his victory all the way back to the village.

Instead of celebration, the night was spent in a hollow sadness. The Namalia shut themselves up, tended to their wounded, and tried to restock in case the Trylons came again. Lou found herself tied up in a single hut bandaging warrior after warrior. She was no doctor but she knew the basics of disinfecting and wrapping. She applied some of the traditional remedies from home as well as a few new ones she had learned in this world. It was only a few hours from dawn when The Doctor snuck into the hut and found her barely awake and still wrapping a form of gauze around a man's arm. With ease, The Doctor took her arms, hoisted her up, and led her to the same straw bed she had occupied earlier.

His night however, continued into the wee hours of the morning. Jio and him mulled over different ways to get through to Hrothger. By dawn though, there wasn't much settled upon. Both wanted to avoid death and violence, but nothing else seemed to work when it came to the hard headed enemy.

"Get some rest Jio, we will talk later." The Doctor got to his feet and went to retire in Lou's hut. When he entered though, the only sign of Lou was her impression left on the hay.

"Lou?" His eyes scanned the small hut and concluded she had moved. Running outside he searched for Selnom. Upon finding the man version of Selnom he was discouraged to find him Lou-less. He searched the village until the sun was high in the sky, and still could not find her or anyone who had seen her. At last, he returned to Jio's hut. "It's been all day, I can't find her."

Before Jio could even begin to send out search parties a tiny rat scuttled into the room. Like all the others, he morphed into his natural form and handed Jio a note.

"Master Hrothger would like you to know that the girl is with him. If you would like to see her again he demands that you and the man called The Doctor come to meet him tonight."

"Where?" Jio asked, his body trembling with anger.

"The burial ground." After a chilling cackle, the man fell to the ground and scurried away once more.

Jio's back faced The Doctor, his head hung, and his fist clenched around the piece of paper. "I will not allow this," he yelled. "It is one thing to attack my people, but I will not have him hurt my guests." Without another word Jio was out of the hut and in the air. "Selnom, you will take The Doctor with me."

Obedient to his leader, Slenom morphed and beckoned The Doctor onto his back. Once he was settled into the gentle curve of the horse's back, Selnom took off after the beating wings of Jio. The Doctor curled his fingers in his steed's mane and leaned forward. It was all he could do so that his head avoided hitting any of the lower branches of the trees. Minutes went by, then an hour, and eventually he felt they would never arrive. When the trees lessened and were instead replaced by rocks he knew they were close. He saw Jio swoop down and stop. The Doctor dismounted from Selnom's back, thanked him, then ran ahead to what he assumed was the burial ground. When he got there he knew there was no mistaking that this was indeed where the Namalia and the Trylons buried their dead. There were hundreds of mounds some old some fresh, and tiny trinkets placed here and there as gifts.

As The Doctor stood next to Jio he saw for the first time, Hrothger. He was shorter than his brother, lighter skinned and thin. There was almost a frailty to him that no doubt haunted Hrothger everyday when he looked at his firmly muscled brother.

"Hello brother," he snarled.

"You have crossed a line, we do not drag others into our affairs."

"Oh really? Like you dragged her to war? Where I believe she killed one of my men."

"She wasn't meant to be there, they didn't realize,"

"Yes well now she is part of our affairs!"

"When did you take her?"

"Take her?" Hrothger let out a hearty laugh, "Oh brother, she came to me! She babbled on and on about peace and uniting with my blood family. It was very…cute," he chuckled. "I think after a while she realized that I had no patience for her modernized views, I would never come crawling back to you like some subservient dog."

"Where is she?" The Doctor butted in.

"Oh and this must be the gallant Doctor she speaks so highly of. Have you come to save her?"

"All I wanted was to show her a world unlike hers, I never meant for it to go this far. Please just give her back and you can all go on killing each other for the rest of eternity."

"If only it were so easy Doctor."

From behind Hrothger, several of his men brought out a squirming Lou. Her hands were bound and her mouth covered by a tight cloth. She shot The Doctor an apologetic look who in return tried to smile.

"I want your village to surrender so that we may combine under the Trylon flag. Your land will become mine, and you will have no power. You will be my personal slave, and you will never be permitted to morph. In exchange you can have this human back, why you would want her is beyond me. She only has one form!"

Jio was silent for a long time, he looked at The Doctor, then the ground. His shoulders heaved with breath as he nodded. "I will accept these terms."

"No!" All heads shot up to see Lou working her gag off. "I'm definitely not worth it. It isn't fair! All those rules for what? So I can go free? No Jio, don't waste your time." She looked at Hrothger. "Listen I know that it must suck for you being the youngest, but I know how that is!"

"Oh great," Hrothger rolled his eyes.

"No really, I have an older sister. To me it looks like she has everything the looks, the personality, the clothes, the job. She is so much…cooler than me. I envy her so much, my parents love her more than they love me. At least I'm pretty sure. Look, all I'm saying is, is look at your brother. Yeah, he's big, he's an eagle and a very successful leader. But do you really want all that responsibility? People always expecting you to be good, to be the best. That's got to be tiring. My sister may be better than me, but I don't care. I get to be me without anyone else's thoughts or opinions because no one cares!" Lou giggled softly. "I don't have anyone telling me what to do, and wouldn't it be better if that's how it were for you?"

For a moment Hrothger contemplated this. His eyes shifted between his brother and Lou as his mind wrestled with this new concept. A world without responsibility did sound appealing, and who wants people constantly expecting the best out of you? The only reason the Trylons followed him was that they knew no better. Hrothger wasn't so stupid as to think that his followers were bright. They were simple minded killers who didn't care about his actions either way. It was like being leader over a herd of sheep. That wasn't real power.

"Let her go." Lou stepped out of grasp and ran to her friends. She smashed her body against The Doctor's and shut her eyes against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Doctor,"

"Don't be, you were brilliant," he smiled in her hair.

"Our time of war is over Jio…let our villages live together in peace. I have no desire to be under the scrutiny of your people. May you have a long and happy reign."

"Brother, although I am leader of both tribes, you will always have a seat in my council." The brothers touched hands and then embraced.

The Doctor and Lou stayed long enough to see the tribes merge and begin their lives peacefully under Jio. He remained a fair and just ruler, and Hrothger continued to live his life the way he pleased without any criticism.

"Looks like we're done here," The Doctor sighed.

"Mhm," Lou agreed.

After a joyous goodbye, the two found the TARDIS nestled in the grass where they left it. Upon entering Lou sat down where The Doctor usually puts his coat and let out a deep breath.

"What an exciting place," she hummed. The Doctor smiled and laid his coat over her lap,

"And now a peaceful one because of you." Lou blushed bashfully as The Doctor tapped her chin then leapt over to the controls.

"Well, where to now?!"


	5. Chapter 5

V: Fresh starts begin with new outlooks

Lou lay nestled in the scoop where The Doctor's jacket would have normally been thrown. Her feet rested up against the pole and the rest of her body was tenderly covered by the TARDIS' pilot. Tucking the sleeves of his trench around her, The Doctor smiled warmly,

"To think, moments ago I thought I was going to lose you."

His fingers pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear then resumed their place at the TARDIS controls. For a while he sat their contemplating whether another trip was wise, or if taking her back to London were the best course of action. He couldn't go through it again, losing someone. Rose, Martha, Donna, just their names brought the all too familiar ache back into his hearts. Shifting his eyes to watch his new companion sleep he sighed,

"After 903 years, I still can't get it right."

With a deep breath he laid his head on the dashboard of his vehicle. There was so much he didn't know about Lou, he hadn't even gone as far as to ask her if she had a sister! In some ways that would have made losing her even worse. What would he tell the next girl if she asked? 'Well I know her name was Lou, she had red hair, and oh yeah right before she died I found out she had a sister!' No, he couldn't let that happen, it felt too much like that time on Midnight. That poor hostess.

The Doctor's mind bubbled with thoughts, at one point it felt his scalp might overflow. Bouncing his leg rhythmically he distracted himself with deciding where to take Lou. It had to be somewhere safe, this trip wouldn't end up like that last. Before long The Doctor had thought himself to sleep and only when Lou touched his shoulder did he wake. Blinking the weariness from his eyes, he sat up and found himself looking at his little red headed friend practically swimming in his brown trench coat.

"Looks like you might need that tailored a bit," he yawned.

"It fits fine," he teased with a playful twirl. "So did you figure out where you'd like to go?"

"Right! Um, lets see, there's the moon…well not much is up there…not anymore at least, there was a hospital, well that's another story. Hmm, I've got it! Hang on!"

With a weak rumble the TARDIS sprang to life and orbited to its new destination. They landed minutes later and emerged through the doors into a lively city. Lou held up her arm to shield her eyes from the blinding sun.

"Where are we?" she asked as she brought her arm away and shifted underneath his coat.

"New New New York," he replied as he rocked back on his heels and thrust his hands in his pockets.

"New New New York? How did the name come about?" she laughed.

"Well, long story really," but before he could finish The Doctor was wrapped up tight in the arms of a familiar friend.

"Doctor! It's been too long! 'Ow 'ave ya been laddie!?"

"Brannigan! How's the wife and kids eh?"

As if on cue Valerie and a pack of grown cats approached the trio. "Hello Doctor," she giggled shyly.

"Valerie, and looks at you kids, all grown up," he chuckled and shot Lou a quick wink.

"Wha' brings ya down 'ere?" Brannigan asked as he took up a cat and rubbed its head lightly.

"Just thought I would check up on the place, and show my friend around," he motioned towards Lou. "This is Lou, Lou Thomas Kincade Brannigan and his lovely wife Valerie."

"Nice to meet you," she murmured quietly.

"Now, wot 'appened to that other woman you were travelin' with? Wot was 'er name now?"

The Doctor looked at Lou uneasily as he watched her face grow expressionless and solemn.

"Martha!" Valerie cried, "How is she?"

"Well, very well, living back home now."

"So ya got yerself a new one aye?" Brannigan elbowed The Doctor knowingly. "She's a beaut," he chuckled.

The Doctor and Lou both forced a little agitated laughter as Brannigan continued to dig his old friend deeper and deeper into a hole.

"Well we won' keep ya! The city is thriving since ya left it las' Doctor! 'Ave a look 'round and enjoy yerselves!"

"Nice seeing you again Brannigan, Val" they shook hands and then departed.

"Well, time to see more of the city then!" The Doctor tried to hurry away from the icy stare Lou turned on him.

"Just how many girls then Doctor,"

"Total? Or that I've taken here?" Seeing that his response really didn't help matters he cleared his throat and got serious, "Two, I've taken two of my companions here. Last time I came the city was locked in the motorway, and my friend got kidnapped. The only way to stop the "pharmacists" on the streets and bring things back to order was to release all the cars and hopefully allow them to rebuild what "Bliss" undid."

"Bliss?"

"It was a mood being sold by these pharmacists on the streets. It cause the whole city, including the Senate, to waste away. The people on the motorway were the only ones left unharmed."

"So how long do you keep these girls around?"

"I don't know as long as they want, some of them had to return home because of…of…well difficulties."

"Difficulties?"

"I am self employed to keep this world turning 'round as best as I can. I can't help that I find trouble along the way. The people who travel with me can get hurt, and sometimes..they do. And it's my fault."

Lou watched as The Doctor lowered his head and crossed his arms. Turning his back to her he looked up and watched the cars whizz by through the air.

"A man surrounded by death and destruction isn't really what my mother probably had in mind for me. Then again, I never listen to what she says." Lou came along side The Doctor and smiled faintly.

"I promise you Lou, it isn't what Brannigan made it out like. I don't…these girls I travel with aren't romantic lovers, they are people who want adventure, and who are brave and courageous and want to see things that will literally take their breath away. And I..well I'm a nine hundred and three year old Time Lord who would love the company,"

"Sounds like a sad existence," she sighed.

"Not really, I get to travel the world, almost get killed on a daily basis, save races from destruction, and I get to meet people like you."

They stood their in silence for a while, tiny smiles spread across their lips. It was nice simply listening to the busy hum of the city. The sun was warm, and the streets were busy, and everything was in order.

"So you're telling me a guy like you who spends most of his life alone has never, ever, fallen in love,"

"Well now, I didn't say that."

Before she could question him any further, he took her hand and ushered her along the sidewalk. They toured the streets, looking inside buildings, talking to residents. At one point The Doctor got a man to give them his car to see if Lou could drive it.

"Lets see almost two collisions, one bird down, and parking in front of a fire hydrant. I'd say it looks like you've never driven before,"

"Psh, well excuse me, I've never driven a flying car before. I could practice though, I mean the TARDIS is almost the same thing,"

"Oh that's funny, very funny, you're not getting anywhere near those controls."

At the same time they both stopped, devious smiles plastered to their lips. Without a second thought Lou took off down the street The Doctor's trench coat flapping behind her. Hearing his steps gaining on her she released herself from his heavy jacket and threw it back into his face.

"Oi!"

Laughing all the way back to the TARDIS she shut herself inside and sat at the control panel. The Doctor flew in not long after and tossed his coat.

"Don't you dare!" he cried.

"Come and stop me then," she growled.

Her fingers played over the buttons threatening to send them anywhere in the universe. Before she could go very far though The Doctor flipped her around and slid his arms under hers. They were pressed chest to chest, Lou's hands in front of her, and The Doctor's skillfully placed on the dash.

"I will stop you," he hummed deeply. They stood there eye to eye catching their breath with their faces inches from each other. Slipping from his arms Lou retreated to her normal sitting spot.

"Tell me about your self Doctor, where did you grow up? Who were your parents? What is your favorite planet?"

The Doctor smiled slightly, "We don't have all of eternity but I'll tell you as much as I can."


End file.
